The portability of laptop computers has seen such in greater acceptance daily. Laptop computers, though, do not typically include a mouse pad, but instead usually have a touch pad. Not all users prefer a touch pad, even if their preference either by need or desire is a laptop computer. Previously, some have proposed a pull out mouse pad built into a laptop. This does not, though, provide the best solution, as total redesign of a laptop is required, and such does not provide for retrofit to existing laptops. What has been needed is a mouse pad apparatus that universally and removably fits virtually all laptop computers. The present mouse pad apparatus provides such, along with other desirable useful features.